Downloadable applications (i.e., “apps”) for electronic devices such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), laptop computers, and other hand held electronic devices have become popular amongst owners of these devices for providing a range of useful and entertaining tools. There are tens of thousands or even hundreds of thousands of downloadable applications available to customers. Studies have shown that nearly half a person's time on a smart phone is used on non-talking activities, such as texting and using applications. The applications available allow a customer to customize his electronic device with the applications that the customer finds most relevant to his needs. Some applications available to the customer include, but are not limited to applications that the customer can use to check the news, check sports scores, make grocery lists, track a diet, get the weather, check stocks, play games, or the like. The customer may download an application onto an electronic device and utilize the features of the application instantly. In view of these demands for such applications, there's always a need for new types of applications.